examen psicologico
by TerrhithanimeX
Summary: preocupados por la salud mental de los personajes de saint seiya, hemos decidido realizarles un examen psicologico.  he aqui las respuestas


EXAMEN PSICOLOGICO A SAINT SEIYA

Un examen psicologico realizado a todos los caballeros de Saint Seiya ha dado excelentes resultados. Quieres saber que responderia cada uno a la pregunta: "Por que la gallina cruzo la calle?" Impresionante.

El Departamento De Psiquiatria De La Facultad De Medicina De La UNAM, Se Ha Preocupado Considerablemente De La Salud Mental De Los Personajes De Los Caballeros De Saint Seiya,Por Lo Cual,Ha Efectuado Un Minucioso Estudio Sobre Ella, Y Ha Decidido Elaborar Una Encuesta A Cada Uno De Los Caballeros,Formulando Una Simpre Pregunta y En Base A Sus Respuestas, Ha Obtenido Un Diagnostico.

La Pregunta Fue... '¿PORQUÉ LA GALLINA CRUZO LA CALLE?'

y Estas Fueron Las Respuestas

1) CABALLEROS DE BRONCE

Yo: ¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Seiya:¿Gallina?¿Me Llamaste Gallina?¿Quien Te Crees? Yo Sere Tu Oponente...  
Yo: Pero,Yo No Vengo A Pelear.. O.O  
Seiya: No Importa,Yo Sere Tu Oponente...

DIAGNOSTICO: Buscapleitos,Obstinado y Necio!

***************  
Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Shiryu: Porque Quiso Encontrar La Paz Interior...  
Yo: O.o  
Shiryu: No Te Preocupes,Yo Sufrire Lo Que Sea Para Que La Gallina Encuentre La Paz...

DIAGNOSTICO: Masoquista,Fanatico Religioso….

***************  
Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Hyoga: ¿Gallina? Mmm...ahora recuerdo,tengo un pollo congelado en la nevera...Pero….Mi Madre! Tengo Que Sacarla!

DIAGNOSTICO: Frio,Distraido,Pensamiento Inmaduro…..

***************  
Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Shun: ¿Porque Iba a Cuidar a Sus Pollitos?

DIAGNOSTICO: Pensamiento Inseguro

Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Ikki: Maldita Gallina …La Voy a Cocinar Con El Fuego Del Infierno

DIAGNOSTICO: Sádico Con Tendencias Asesinas!

2) CABALLEROS DORADOS

Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Mu: ¿Cruzo La Calle? O.O …..Yo Crei Que Se Teletransporto...

DIAGNOSTICO: Distraido

Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Aldebarán: Porque...Em...Porque….¿Me Repites La Pregunta?

DIAGNOSTICO: Perdida De La Memoria A Corto Plazo,Inseguridad

***************  
Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Saga: (Normal)Pues,Veras,La Gallina Cruzo La Calle….  
(Con Los Ojos Rojos) ¡Muerte! Maten a La Gallina!  
(Normal) Ya Deja De Hacer Eso…O.o  
(Con Los Ojos Rojos) ¡Nunca!  
(Normal… Ya Para! O.o  
(Con Los Ojos Rojos) Muere Gallina…El Mundo Sera Mio!

DIAGNOSTICO: Bipolar, Sádico, Tendencias Asesinas, Esquizofrénico y Psicópata.

***************  
Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Máscara Mortal: Cruzo La Calle?..Lástima,Queria Agregarla a Mi Colección...¡Y Fuera De Mi Casa,o Te Agrego A Ti!

DIAGNOSTICO: Sádico y Psicópata Con Tendencias Asesinas.

***************  
Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Aioria: ¿Crees Que a Un León Le Importa Lo Que Hace Una Gallina?¿A mí?  
¿a Aioria,El Caballero De Leo?

DIAGNOSTICO: Tendencias Narcisistas,Egocéntrico.

****************  
Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Shaka: Porque Las Enseñanzas De Buda Lo Condujeron a Tomar Ese Camino,y Le Mostraron Que Su Mejor Opcion Era Cruzar La Calle….

DIAGNOSTICO: Fanatico Religioso

Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Dokho: No Deberias Cuestionar Asi a Las Gallinas...

DIAGNOSTICO: (Sin Comentarios…..Alfin un caballero normal!

***************  
Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Milo: Pues... La Verdad No Tengo Idea,Pero Estoy Libre Hoy En La Noche ^^….¿y Tu?

DIAGNOSTICO: Depravado y Pervertido,Narcisista.

***************  
Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Aioros: Pues Yo Que Se….Tal Vez Se Sintio Mal Porque Queria Jugar Tiro Al Blanco Con Ella,Aunque No Creo Que Haya Sido La Causa.

DIAGNOSTICO: Muestra Aficion Por Juegos Extremos y Peligrosos.

***************  
Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Shura: Porque Queria Hacer Unas Tiras De Pollo…..¡Encuéntrenla! ¡Necesito Cortar Algo!

DIAGNOSTICO: Sádico,Psicópata y Tendencias Asesinas.( de tal palo tal espina… porque tienes que ser mi padre… w'

***************  
Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Camus: Condenada Gallina,Se Me Escapo…A La Próxima La Congelo...

DIAGNOSTICO: Demasiado Frío y Sádico.

***************  
Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Afrodita: Ay,No Sé...Pero Creo Que Este Labial No Me Queda Muy Bien….Ire A Comprar Otro!

DIAGNOSTICO: Narcisista y Con Tendencias Homosexuales y Trasvestis...

3)OTROS PERSONAJES

Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Saori: ¿Cómo Te Atreves a Hacerme Una Pregunta Tan Vulgar? O.O ¡A Mí! Tengo Que Mantener La Paz En El Mundo y Me Vienes Con Esas Preguntas!

DIAGNOSTICO: Obsesiva-Compulsiva Con Tendencias Narcisistas.

**************  
Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Shunrei: Pobrecito Shiryu...Creo Que Le Preparare un Caldo De Pollo…Pobrecito De Mi Shiryu(Llorando)

DIAGNOSTICO: Obsesiva y Maniaco-Depresiva

***************  
Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Miho: Ay,No Sé...¡Estos Mocosos Ya Me Tienen Harta!

DIAGNOSTICO: Falta De Paciencia y Obsesiva.

***************  
Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Kiki: Mmm,Eso Depende...¿Qué Contestó Mu?

DIAGNOSTICO: Inmaduro y Dependiente.

***************  
Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Marin: Pues No Se,Pero Solo Por Eso: ¡Seiya! Dos Mil Quinientas Lagartijas  
¡AHORA!

DIAGNOSTICO: Abusiva.

***************  
Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Shaina: Maldito Seiya...Lo Odio..Pero Lo Amo,Pero Lo Odio..Pero Lo Amo (Cantando)Te Amo,Te Odio,Te Amo,Te Odio,Te Amo…..¡Ay Como Odio Amarte..!

DIAGNOSTICO: Obsesiva Compulsiva Con Tendencias Suicidas,Maniaco-Depresiva.

***************  
Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
June: Ay,No,Es Muy Peligroso….Pobre Shun,Espero Que No Este Arriesgandose Con Eso De Las Gallinas…...

DIAGNOSTICO: Insegura,Dependiente,Obsesiva.

***************  
Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Kanon: Por Culpa De Mi Hermano! Y Si El Te Dijo Que Era Mi Culpa,No Le Creas...

DIAGNOSTICO: Delirio De Persecucion y Culpabilidad.

************  
Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Tatsumi: Malditos Caballeros Buenos Para Nada,Les Voy a Dar Una Sacudida,Ni a Una Gallina Pueden Vigilar…..

DIAGNOSTICO: Abusivo y Obsesivo-Compulsivo.

Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
¿Porque la gallina cruzó la calle?  
Tol de Gamma: gallinas? ya se levantó la veda de las gallinas? a cazarrrrrrr  
Diagnostico: cazador furtivo obsesivo

Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Fenril de Arioto: La gallina no cruzo...me la comi  
Diagnostico: salvaje hambriento y despiadado...  
************

Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Hagen de beta: asar gallina, congelar gallina, asar gallina...  
Diagnostico: complejo frustrado de microondas  
************

Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Mine de Eta: Lo confieso...la maté...pero ella me pico antes...no soy mala persona verdad...dime que no lo soy...  
Diagnostico: problema de esquizofrenia con ataques de arrepentimiento por los crimenes cometidos...pobre gallina

Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Alverich de delta: el cadaver de la gallina permanecerá encerrado en su ataud de amatista para q ninguna de su raza se atreva a cometer semejante osadia.  
Diagnostico: por abreviar: sadico asesino despiadado.

Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Zid de Zeta: porque queria encontrar a su hermana gemela abandonada por sus padres en los frios hielos de Asgard, atemorizada y desvalida...  
Diagnostico: trauma de la infancia acusado...

Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Bud de Archard: a la puta mierda la pinche gallina...la mato y se acabó...  
Diagnostico: chico drastico...fiu...(es ahora cuando salgo de puntillas de la habitacion)

Yo:¿Por Que La Gallina Cruzo La Calle?  
Sigried de Alpha: porque fue proteger a su señora como yo protegeé con mi vida a Hilda de polaris...  
Diagnostico: enamorao perdido...( divino no lo creen? ñ.ñ)

QUE LES PARECE ESTE LOCO FANFIC SI SE DAN CUENTA TODOS O LA MAYORIA TIENEN TENDENCIAS ASESINAS… JAJAJA PERO QUIEN LOS CULPA (¬¬ YO! ¬¬) LO SIENTO PERO ESCRIBI ESTO MIENTRAS ESTABA LOQUEANDO CON MI PERRO POR ESO ESTA ALGO MEDIO RARO JAJAJAJA PERO LO HIZE PARA USTEDES MIS LECTORES PARA QUE PASEN UN BUEN RATO Y SE CAGEN DE LA RISA CON VUESTRO CABALLEROS FAVORITOS QUEIN LO DIRIA… EL LADO SENTIMENTAL DE NUESTRO DORADITOS, BRONCEADOS, PLATEADOS Y OTROS QUE NI ENCUENTA TENIAN ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS Y ESTA FORMA DE PENSAR JAJAJA QUIEN PENSARIA PERO NO LES VOY A CONTAR MAS A VOS PARA QUIE SUS MENTES TRABAJEN Y EMPIEZEN A CAGARSE DE RISAA JAJAJA… BUENO MIS CHAVALES YO LOS DEJO Y HASTA EL PROXIMO FANFIC

ATTE..

VOS SERVIDORA.. ESCRITORA.. FANATIC DEL ANIME.. Y NOQUEADORA DEL ABURRIMIENTO…

TerranimeX

P.D. A LA OTRA SACO UN FANFIC DE VOCALOID (SOLO PARA FANS)


End file.
